


Before/After

by Northlight (anenko)



Category: Reign of Fire (2002)
Genre: M/M, Story Fragment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-29
Updated: 2004-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-06 19:46:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anenko/pseuds/Northlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The old world was dead and gone, and no one cared who Van Zan fucked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before/After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleSammy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSammy/gifts).



Van Zan was too young to have enlisted in the army, and if he'd dreamt of anything at all as a boy, it would have been of baseball, of cheering crowds and his own on-field heroism. The world went to Hell, though, and Van Zan nearly went with it, would have but for Kellerman. There were no more choices left--no *real* choices, nothing better than to fight or die--so the boy grew into the soldier he'd never imagined.

Kellerman had been a soldier from the before time: a soldier with buzz-cut hair, and tattered fatigues, and a rank no one ever remembered to call him by. Kellerman had been proud, and tough, and for all that he'd told others that *this* was their reality, that there was nothing left of *before,* he hadn't ever been able to stop caring about the least important of things. The first time he had wrapped his hand around Van Zan's cock, his other had been tighter yet around Van Zan's neck: "no one knows, no one, not *ever,*" and Van Zan had choked and come with Kellerman's hand around his cock, around his neck.

Everyone knew, and no one cared, because Kellerman kept them clothed, and fed, and *alive.* Everyone knew, and no one cared except Kellerman, who couldn't bear to have Van Zan's mouth around him when it wasn't dark and quiet and still.

Van Zan was proud, and strong, and he knew how to fight. There was no one else, no one better, to take Kellerman's place when he failed to return. One of the men from the before generation disagreed, loudly, publicly, and said that he would not follow Kellerman's whore. Van Zan's smile was wide and sharp and his fists were raw by the time he was done replying to the dissenter.

The old world was dead and gone, and no one cared who Van Zan fucked.

He'd let Zach Smith blow him in the back of one of their few jeeps, once, twice, before the kid got cocky and careless. He had taken Hamed once, after a close call during a raiding party, and before a pretty brunette with big tits caught the other man's eye. He and Alex had fucked for the first time after finding the 'chopper, and their relationship had lasted for weeks, until Van Zan realized that Alex was halfway towards falling in love.

More often than not, Van Zan jerked-off with brisk efficiency, and left relationships to the weak-willed, to the *needy.* Van Van was a warrior, and he'd been raised to fight, to survive, and to protect. It was infuriating to have flown half-way across the goddamn world only to find out that his dick was tired of being ignored.

He wanted Quinn. He wanted the fucking coward who could have saved everyone a whole hell of a lot of misery if he'd been willing to do more than cower and retreat in the face of danger. He held off for an hour, two, three, that first night--he wasn't a slave to his body's wants--before gritting his teeth and reaching for his cock. Van Zan glared at the darkened ceiling, and thought about grinding Quinn's pretty-boy face into the ground.


End file.
